<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reciet Fan Fic by Character_Thomas_Sanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582611">Reciet Fan Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Character_Thomas_Sanders/pseuds/Character_Thomas_Sanders'>Character_Thomas_Sanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Remus being Remus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Character_Thomas_Sanders/pseuds/Character_Thomas_Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janus &amp; Remus, Logan &amp; Patton, Roman &amp; Virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "Haah! Haah! Haah", the helpless snake-boy exclaims, "T-they're gone, they're gone." He glances at a large, flat boulder and decides to rest there. He clings onto the rock for dear life.</p><p><em>Time jump: about 30 minutes later</em><br/>"Well, I doubt Roman would be able to find me out here!", a random, princely-looking person states excitedly. He glances to his side to see a scrawny, bleeding, weak, snake-boy. "Woah! Are you okay? Can I help you? Uh, you're bleeding.", he says in a frightened frenzy. " Y-yeah, I'm fine. And I, ah, I d-don't need help. ", the snake-boy attempts to reply through his pain and breathlessness. "Okay, if you don't need my help, then I'll just-" <br/>" N-no! Don't leave! I, I, aah... ", the snake-boy faints. The about-15-year-old boy then picks up the fainted snake-boy and decides to take him back to his house.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Taken to His House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Chapter 2: Taken to His House</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Time jump: about 2 1/2 hours</em><br/> "<em><strong>Aaaaaaahhhhhh</strong></em>", the snake kid exclaims as he wakes up in an unknown place. He sees a maid, with a tall, lanky kid with her, come into the strange room and says, "Oh, you're up. Are you ok?" " Yeah, I think I'm ok. " he replies, "But where am I? What is this place, and who is that beside you?" " Ok, to your first question, you are in the king's palace. This is one of the many guest rooms, and, until you fully recover, this is <em>your</em> room. This little bundle of anxiety here is my son, Virgil. Say hi, Vergie! ", the maid said, energetically. The boy waves, looking a little scared.   " What's your name? ", the maid asks the poor looking snake kid. <br/>" Promise you won't laugh? " "Hon, I would never!" " Ok... My name... my name is Janus. " "How old are you, kid?", the maid asks. "I'm 15. How old is he?" Janus asks the maid while pointing at Virgil. "He's 14.", she states. Virgil taps on her shoulder and she bends her head down to him, letting him whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry, 14 and a half." Janus suddenly darts his eyes to the door where, out of nowhere, there is a racket in the hall. "I've got ya!", yells a voice, probably one of the people who ran past just a few seconds ago. He sees a boy with green princely clothes on dash into the room. Maybe this is the boy that saved me...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Twins?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Chapter 3: Twins? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you!", Janus yells over the noise to get the boy's attention. "Yeah?", the kid asks as the other boy pops his head in curiously. "Uhhh, uhmmm, uh, which one of you were in the forest and saved me?" " So, that's where you were hiding. ", the one with the red princely costume says to the other one, obviously his twin. "Maybe~", the green one says with a smirk. "So, it was you?" Janus asks the green one. " Yes sir-re! " he replies, "You looked like a wreck. Are you ok now?" " Yeah, I'm still a bit sore. " "Oh, I can fix that! Al! AL!! ALBERT!!!", the boy exclaims as a tall, lanky butler with Virgil's face comes walking in. "Yes, your highness?", he says politely as he walks into the room. "This young man here would like something for his sore muscles. Would you mind-" "Why, of course, sir. I will prepare the massage room for our guest. It will be ready in a couple of minutes.", the butler kindly and humbly replied. "And, while he's at that, I'll fix up a nice, hot bubble bath for you. What do you say, Janus?", the maid inquired. "That sounds nice. Thank you for all your help and everything." Janus replied. He turns towards the boy in the green shirt, "So, what <em>is </em>your name anyways?" " It's Remus. Remus Herington. And I didn't quite catch <em>your</em> name. " "Oh! Uh, m-my name is Janus.", Janus said, terribly embarrassed. "Almost forget your name there, Janus?", Remus replied with a grin. "No, I was just scared that you might laugh at it.", Janus replied, slightly frustrated. "You're getting defensive!" Remus pokes Janus's shoulder. Janus sighs heavily, "Yeah, you're right. I would like to rest a bit before the massage that you scheduled for me. Thanks, by the way." " No problem! I'll let you rest now.", Remus replies, blushing and looking at Janus like he's the only person in the world. Roman comes in, looking at his brother staring awed at the complete stranger he found in the forest. "C'mon, bro! You're getting weird on me now!", Roman says, worried about his brother's well-being.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>